Breaking the Rules for You DISCONTINUED
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Discontinued She was a Vampire Messenger who somehow, unknowingly got stuck in the Day class with the humans. Kaname helped her on that night and ever since then, she found herself attracted to him. KanamexOC ZeroxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's my first 'Vampire Knights' story so be gentle, but don't hesitate to point out my mistakes! I want to thank AnimeTasha for showing me the website to err, read manga. Yeah… if not I will still be clueless about things in 'Vampire Knights' (I only heard about it recently and was attracted to it. I only got information from 'researches' before I came to know about the website) Anyway, -shrugs- On with the summary and disclaimer. I hope I don't get them too OOC! I will try my best to keep them in character. The title was lame I know. Sighs…

Summary: She was a Vampire Messenger who somehow, unknowingly got stuck in the Day class with the humans. Kaname helped her on that night and ever since then, she found herself attracted to him. (KanamexOC) (ZeroxYuki)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights! –Innocent smile-

**First chapter of 'Breaking the Rules for You'**

The black-haired girl took a deep breath and stepped through the gates. Today was her first day at the Cross Academy. She looked around with her pale red eyes. She could feel the aura of vampires from the inside of the academy. She wondered how the humans and vampires survived in the same boarding school. After all, vampires are naturally attracted to humans' blood. She shrugged her shoulders and went to report to the headmaster. '_I wonder which one of the vampires is the pure-blood, Kuran Kaname…_'

"A new daughter; how splendid!" The headmaster squealed. The black-haired girl twitched. Something told her that she was going to beat the headmaster to a bloody pulp soon. As she predicted, the headmaster pounced on her and hugged, wait, no, attempted to hug her. She stepped out of the way and avoided the physical contact with the headmaster.

"If you would please, Headmaster, I would like my schedule now as I dislike being late," she tried to be polite.

"Oh ok, after all, a dad is supposed to listen to his daughter! Takei Seine, right?" The headmaster caressed his own face and beamed. Seine nodded, while she was clenching her fists. '_Must I put up with this… weird headmaster? Why are you doing this to me, Nohara-sensei? He's so weird! Why can't you send me to find another pure-blood? Why must it be Kuran Kaname?_' Seine thought to herself.

"Here's your schedule!" The headmaster beamed again and handed her a slip of paper.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Seine bowed and hurriedly left the room. She did not enjoy being in the same room as the creepy headmaster. Seine looked at her schedule. '_My first period is math, room 117?_' Seine thought, as she turned down a corridor. Suddenly, she stopped in her track. She felt something. '_The… the aura of vampires… it's coming from there…_' Seine turned around, and walked towards the Moon Dorm. She saw an old man standing behind a table.

"May I go in?" Seine bit her lips and asked. The old man glanced at her.

"I had never seen you before… the Moon Dorm is only for the pupils in the Night Class," the old man remarked.

"I'm… I'm here to return something," Seine lied quickly. Her sensei had taught her to lie when needed. The old man looked suspiciously at her, but relented.

"Go in, but come out before nightfall," he warned. Seine bowed quickly and went in. She looked around. The Moon Dorm was extremely elegant. Its design makes it look more like a castle than a Dorm, but Seine was not one to admire such things. After all, she was a vampire messenger. She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt around. Soon, she touched the soft paper. '_I wonder where that Kuran Kaname is…_' Seine thought as she quickly scanned the area. She figured out that his aura would be the strongest of them all. '_The strongest aura seems to be radiating from there…_' Seine approached the door at the darkest corner.

"Who are you? I don't think you're supposed to be here." A cold voice said. Seine turned back quickly. She realized that the aura from the room was already gone and it was now behind her. '_Expected from a pure-blood…_' Behind her was a male who seems to be about her age, with rather messy brown hair and piercing eyes. She wondered if she should tell him the truth.

"I'm… I'm… looking for Kuran Kaname; can you tell me where he is?" Seine pretended to be shy and looked away, with a blush lingering on her face. There was a surprised expression on the male's face for a while but the stoic face soon returned.

"What do you want?" He murmured. Seine was surprised. She expected a pure-blood vampire to be good-looking, but this Kuran Kaname was incredibly hot! '_Control yourself, this might not be his true form,_' Seine told herself. '_I don't need to hide anymore._'

"The Vampire Banquet held annually is approaching. The Council of the Ancients had sent out the Vampire Messengers to invite the pure-blood vampires all over the world to take part in the Vampire Banquet. I'm sure you know what you should do, Kaname-san. It's the same thing every year," Seine said, in a dull voice. Kaname gazed at her. He knew about the Vampire Banquet. Ever since three years ago he had been taking part in it, but this time, he was doubtful. Usually the Vampire Messengers were old men, but this Vampire Messenger, was a young girl?

"Are you really a Vampire Messenger?" Kaname asked, gazing at her. Seine glared at him. Just because she is young everyone doubted her!

"I'm a Vampire Messenger in training. Can't you tell from my necklace!? Now, if you would excuse me please," Seine snapped. Kaname was startled by the sudden outburst and Seine disappeared. '_She's… a noble vampire…_' Kaname realized. '_Why is she being a Vampire Messenger? Shouldn't she be taming Level E vampires? The job as a Vampire Messenger is only opened to the C class vampires, isn't it?_' Even though Kaname was puzzled, he returned to his room silently.

'_That was fast… I don't think I should have registered to be in the Cross Academy!_' Seine thought when she reappeared outside the Moon Dorms. Just then, she heard a voice called her. She knew it was her sensei talking to her through telepathy. '_Yes… Nohara-sensei…? __**Well Seine, the Council of the Ancients and I had just decided. You should stay at the Cross Academy to be educated.**__ No way in hell! __**Yes you will. Take it as a chance to learn. **__No, no, no! __**You have no say in this. Just be good and stay there. I will visit you soon. See you, Seine. Oh, and don't think about coming back before you graduate; I had changed the spell to open the dimension portal.**__ What!? _' This definitely was not what she had expected. Stay here, and be educated!? She mentally cursed everyone who was involved in getting her to Cross Academy, to pass a message to that pure-blood, Kuran Kaname. She cursed everything, from living to non-animated objects.

Suddenly, Seine realized that she was extremely late for class. '_I want to register for Night Classes!_' Seine thought as she dashed through the halls, depending on her heightened sense of smell to track the humans down. She soon came outside a door and she sighed with relief when she saw the label 'Room 117'. She immediately went in.

"Gomen nasai, I lost my way!" Seine lied and pretended to be exhausted. The teacher seemed to accept that reason and gestured for her to come in. Seine walked in and immediately, the whole class gasped. Seine wanted to laugh when she heard the murmurings. '_If only if they know who I truly am…_'

"Class, she's your new friend. Her name is Takei Seine," the female teacher announced. "Seine, please take the seat beside Zero." The teacher pointed at a white-haired male. '_He smells… like a… a… vampire…_' Seine thought as she sat down beside him. Almost immediately, she started giggling. Zero was asleep, yet his posture made it seem like he was awake. '_Smart guy…_' Seine shrugged and decided to concentrate on what the teacher was teaching.

It was only a matter of time until evening came, and the classes change came. Seine thought that the other Day class prefect, Yuuki was rather nice. She was amused when she saw Yuuki desperately trying to drive the Day class girls into their Dorms when the Night class pupils came in. '_The Night class pupils are certainly vampires… each of them is more elegant than the one before…_' Seine closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, before heeding for the Sun Dorms. She was blocked by a tall, lean figure. '_Shit… it's one of the vampires…_' Seine glanced up and saw the male vampire with messy hair.

"I haven't seen you around before…" He murmured as he pressed his mouth against her neck. '_Tch, what is this guy thinking about? Feeding on me in public?_' Seine was amused. '_What's his name again…? Ah, it was Aidou._'

"Aidou-san, I will appreciate it if you doesn't bite me, at least not now," Seine whispered huskily into his ear. Aidou stopped what he was doing. He stared at the girl. How did she know…? "You don't need to know how I knew about the secret, but, release me, **now**." Her voice was cold and demanding. Aidou was so shocked by her voice that his grip was loosened. Seine took this chance to push him away, and walked into the Sun Dorms like nothing had happened. Aidou stared at her figure as she disappeared into the Sun Dorms area. '_How did she know…? Is she a vampire too? I need to tell Kaname-sama…_' Just then, the figure of Kuran Kaname appeared. The girls started screaming madly, but all he wanted to look for was one single girl, but today, it was not Yuuki. It was the young Vampire Messenger he was looking for. He could not spot her anywhere but he felt her aura from the Sun Dorms.

Seine sighed as she continued cursing day and night. She did not want to be at this damned academy. Just because she cannot let people find out that she was a vampire, she would have to adapt to waking up in the morning and sleeping at night! Hell no! Seine groaned as she twisted her body, desperately trying to get some sleep. They do not even have air-conditioner in here! How was she supposed to survive without it? Hell, she bet that the Moon Dorms have what she desires! They simply must; a vampire cannot survive without air-conditioners. Their body temperature requires a lower room temperature than human! Seine groaned again as she kicked the blanket off the bed. She is going to kill her Nohara-sensei soon. She swore she is. '_Argh… I'm thirsty…_'

"Seine-chan, are you alright?" Yuuki, who had just came into the room asked, worries evident in her voice. Seine jumped up. '_No… no… not now…_' Seine groaned.

"Yeah, I'm alright, please go out now, Yuuki-san," Seine said, while trying to prevent herself from biting Yuuki.

"Are you really alright?" Yuuki asked again, this time nearing her.

"Yes I am, now please go out!" Seine snapped; she could almost taste the young girl's blood. Yuuki was startled, but she was undaunted.

"Please, let me see to you, Seine-chan," Yuuki tried again, now she was within arm-length to Seine. Seine groaned. Blood… she needed blood.

"Please, Yuuki-san, go out!" Seine sighed and she climbed up. Soon, she was pushing Yuuki out of her room. She slammed the door into Yuuki's face and she crawled towards her bed. Ugh. She hated this.

Kaname was not paying attention during class. His mind was on the young Vampire Messenger. He was curious about her; in fact, he was _interested_ in knowing her. He shook his head. Nobody had been able to catch his attentions so quickly, besides Yuuki. But she was special. He had special plans for Yuuki. '_I need to pay that Vampire Messenger a visit after class,_' Kaname thought, with his eyes closed. It did not take a long time for class to be over and Kaname was just about heed for the Sun Dorms when Aidou called him.

"Kaname-sama, I have something to talk to you about," Aidou said calmly, his face was serious. Kaname turned around and gazed at Aidou.

"What is it?"

"That new girl… Takei Seine, I think she isn't an ordinary human… she could tell that I'm a vampire and she wasn't even fazed…" Aidou said quietly. Kaname shot Aidou a look.

"She's a Vampire Messenger, a noble vampire." With that, Kaname disappeared. Aidou stood there, stunned. He heard that Vampire Messenger was only a job for Level C vampires. What is a noble vampire doing as a Vampire Messenger what is she doing here?

Kaname was in front of the door to the Vampire Messenger's room. As he expected, he heard groans and moans from the inside. Silently, he opened the door and he went in. His eyes laid on the Vampire Messenger who had one leg up on her bed, the other hanging down. Her left hand was resting on her forehead and her right hand was on the bed, supporting her body shakily. Kaname knew the reason for this reaction. He guessed that she has not fed for at least a week. He cleared his throat and her eyes shot up. Kaname could see the shock in Seine's eyes when she saw him.

"What are you doing here, Kaname-san?" She mumbled; her body was wet with sweat.

"I have questions to ask you," Kaname replied, gazing at her. "But before that, take this." Kaname threw a blood tablet at the noble vampire who caught it in surprise.

"What is this thing?" She asked sharply while looking at it suspiciously.

"It's a blood tablet. It helps the vampires in the Night class to quench their thirst for blood." Seine threw it back at him.

"My body… it can only take fresh blood, thank you for offering it, though." Kaname walked towards her and sat down beside her on her bed. He looked at her into her eyes. Suddenly, he pulled down his collar.

"Take my blood." Seine gasped.

"No way… taking the blood of a pure-blood is the biggest taboo amongst all vampires…!"

"Take it, or leave. You won't be allowed to take anyone else's blood here. Nobody knows that you're a vampire," Kaname fixed her with a look. Seine glared at him.

"Even if I'm going to die here, I won't, I repeat, I won't take your blood!" Seine hissed. Kaname shot her a look.

"You have two choices. Take the blood tablet or drink my blood. Take your pick," Kaname said calmly. Seine looked down. She cannot take the blood tablet; her body will reject it. She knew that if she does not take a pick, Kaname will force her to drink his blood and she certainly did not like to be forced.

"I… I'll take your blood," Seine finally said, after three minutes of silence. Seine rose from her bed and lowered herself slightly in front of Kaname. She placed her arms around his neck and buried her face at his neck. She opened her mouth and her well-developed vampire fangs were visible. The noble vampire hesitated for a moment before she sank her fangs into his flesh. Kaname did not even flinch as she drained his blood. '_His blood… it tastes oddly good…_' Seine thought as she tried her best to not drain too much blood from him. She pushed herself up after a few moments and wiped Karame's blood off her face. She felt ashamed to have drunk a pure-blood's blood but she could not deny the fact that his blood tasted good.

"What do you want to ask me?" The Vampire Messenger wanted to repay him as soon as possible.

"First up, your job is already done, why are you still at the Cross Academy?" Kaname asked her, while rubbing at the place where she bit him. Kaname could see that she looked pissed when he asked that question.

"I _**did not**_ choose to stay here. Nohara-sensei and the Council of the Ancients decided that I should stay here to receive education," Seine replied, clenching her fist. Kaname wanted to burst out laughing, but he did not. Who could have imagined that the Council of Ancients would actually SEND someone to be educated in the same school as him under the fake orders of sending a message to him?

"Anymore things you want to ask?" The Vampire Messenger tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes. Why are you, a noble vampire doing as a Vampire Messenger? The job as a Vampire Messenger is only taken by Level C vampires, isn't it? Shouldn't you be somewhere, taming Level E vampires?" Kaname looked at her. The Vampire Messenger sighed.

"Look, I'm in this mess because one of the Level E vampires I was supposed to control escaped and killed 5 schoolgirls, the Council of Ancients decided to punish me by making me take the job as a Vampire Messenger. I did not choose this job." Kaname once again wanted to laugh. A noble vampire, being punished in such a way… the Council of Ancients had really gotten creative.

"Anymore questions, Kaname-san?"

"No, come over to the Moon Dorms." Seine was obviously surprised. "Before you ask, it's for the safety of the pupils in the Day class; no other reasons." Seine gave him a look which said 'of-course-I-know-that'. She gazed at him.

"Why don't we get going?" Kaname pushed himself up and walked towards the door. Seine followed him silently from one end of the dormitory building to the other. When she stepped through the door, she immediately felt refreshed. The cold air of the Moon Dorms greeted her readily. Seine's heart almost stopped beating when Kaname lead her to a door. Not just any door. It is the door to HIS room.

"Are you implying that I'm going to share a room with you?" The Vampire Messenger muttered. Kaname did not reply but he opened the door.

"Take your pick. Come in, or lurk around and wait for the other vampires to kill you. All of them are at least noble vampires here. Or as a third choice, you can go back outside of the Moon Dorms, but I must warn you. The Moon Dorms is the only area in the whole school which is able to meet the vampires' need of temperature." Kaname said and left his door opened. Seine gritted her teeth. The cheeks of that man…! She growled but she knew that he was only speaking the truth.

"I'm counting to three. One, two," Kaname stopped there. The noble vampire had stormed into his room and with a single flick of her hand, she shut the door. She glared at him. So much for his kindness… Kaname sat on his bed and gazed at the ceilings. The female vampire in the room could not help but to notice that his room was extremely creepy. '_What's up with this guy… his room is so creepy! I mean, I'm a vampire but I'm scared of his room…_' Seine thought.

"For your information, if you don't like my room, the door is always opened for you to go out," Kaname said, landing his eyes on her.

"What…? How did you know?"

"You're reminded that pure-blood vampires have powers beyond you noble vampires' imagination." The Vampire Messenger gritted her teeth and prevented herself from yelling vulgarities at the pure-blood. Kaname lied down on the bed and left a space beside him.

"On the bed or on the ground; your choice," With that, the pure-blood closed his eyes. If Seine was not well trained in keeping her mouth shut, she would have been yelling at the pure-blood in front of her now. Argh… Seine was a noble vampire after all and Kaname knew that noble vampires will not sleep on the ground. Seine slipping into the empty space the pure-blood male vampire had left for her and she wondered. Why is he helping her? Little did she know that Kaname was wondering the same question as well. '_He let me drink his blood, helped me to get to the Moon Dorms before I die of the heat, helped me to settle in his room, what does he want with me…?_'

"I don't want anything with you. Go to sleep. Tomorrow I will ask the Headmaster to change your class to the Night class." Seine wondered. What does this pure-blood really wants?

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I think… this story isn't getting off from a good start. I think it's quite… weird. Oh well, I will try my best to make it good.


	2. Untold Secrets

I'm thinking that things are progressing rather fast…Oh well… I will try to slow things down. –Hugs AnimeTasha- you rocks, speedy-chan (as she says)! I'm not really sure about Ruka and Rima so I think… I might have gotten them OOC. Thank you, Hikitsulover-818 for your review!

Disclaimer: Please… I own nothing more than this story.

**Second chapter of 'Breaking the Rules for You'**

**Untold Secrets**

She woke up with a startle. It was already morning-time; she could smell it in the air. '_How the heck did I fall asleep when there's a male pure-blood in the same bed as me?_' The Vampire Messenger thought as she sat up on the bed. She realized that the Kuran had already got out of bed and he was not in her area of sight. She shrugged and pushed the crimson sheets off her body. The noble vampire slipped out of bed and wondered what the Council of Ancients will do to her when they find out that she had fed on a pure-blood. '_Probably murder me; it's stated that if anyone ever imply even just a slight scratch on a pure-blood, that person will be sentenced to death. What's up with his blood anyway… it's running like venom through my body… burning my original blood…_'

Seine sighed and she thought about what she should do at the Cross Academy. '_At least, it will allow avoid my job as a Vampire Messenger,_' she smirked at that thought. Seine looked out of the windows. Although like other vampires, she found the presence of sunlight annoying, she loved looking at all the objects in the wonderful world.

"Headmaster Cross had switched your class to the Night class." Upon hearing the dark voice of Kaname, the Vampire Messenger turned around. She stared at the pure-blood in front of her who was holding a few sets of white, female school uniforms folded neatly in his left hand, a piece of paper in his other hand. He handed the uniforms and the piece of paper to the noble vampire and she bowed lowly. After all, he was a pure-blood and she was only a noble; he was of a higher rank. '_The Council of the Ancients will have me beheaded if they ever found out that I had one of the elites even amongst pure-blood carrying things for me…_'

"I assure you that they won't find out," Kaname said calmly. The noble vampire only glanced at him. She wondered why he was so kind towards her.

"I assume that you know the time for the class change. As a reminder, the Night class pupils are not allowed to wander around in the school during daytime, they are to stay in the Moon Dorms," with that, Kaname left the room. Seine stared at the spot where he just stood. She silently congratulated him for officially making his way into her book of arrogant pure-bloods. '_But… he was really nice…how can someone be so nice and have an air of arrogance surrounding him at the same time!?_' She looked at the ancient grandfather clock standing in a dark corner, out of reach to the sunlight. Eight o'clock; she had plenty of time till class time. She wondered if she should find Yuuki to tell her the truth, but decided against it. '_She would freak out,_' the noble vampire decided. Little did she know, Yuuki already knows about it. She went out of the pure blood's room, not wanting to spend another moment in the room full of his scent, and darkness.

Seine immediately regretted her decision. As soon as she came out of Kaname's room, she came face to face with another noble vampire whom the Vampire Messenger realized was stronger than her. She saw the surprised look which the other noble vampire wore when he saw her coming out of Kaname's room. The surprised look soon turned into one filled with concerns and curiosity, and the male noble vampire opened his mouth to speak.

"What were you doing in Kaname-sama's room? Who are you? What was Kaname-sama doing with you inside?" One question came after another. He gave her no chance to reply as he fired his questions.

"Please, give me a chance to reply. First up, I was," Seine paused slightly, thoughtful about what to reply. "I was borrowing a book from Kaname-san; I'm Takei Seine, a new pupil of the Night Class. I'm a noble vampire, if you're wondering. I wasn't doing anything with Kaname-san." The male noble vampire seemed satisfied with her answers. He turned around to leave but before he disappeared, he spoke.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma, vice-president of the Night class." Seine looked up in surprise, but he had already disappeared. She wandered around the Moon Dorms, seeking anything and everything to kill time. She really wondered. Why did Nohara-sensei send her to the Cross Academy? '_They hated it here, so why did they send me here?_'

At the Council of the Ancients Headquarters (Or whatever it's called.)

"So, when do you plan to put the plan into action?" The man tapped his polished leather shoes impatiently. The woman with short hazel hair looked up.

"Please grant me some more time, Master."

"I had granted you more than enough time, my patience is running thin!" The man snapped. The woman was startled.

"I had sent Takei Seine to the Cross Academy, but it will take some time before she's able to get close to Kaname-sama…" the woman replied shakily.

"She doesn't know about the plan, does she, Nohara?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Good… how I yearn for that Kuran's blood…" The woman shivered.

"Master, please grant her some more time…"

"Ah, fine, after all, you are my most loyal servant," the man sneered. "But be reminded, a servant of the Ichijo family you are, a servant of the Ichijo family you stays. You will do whatever I ask you to."

Back at the Cross Academy (anyone guessed who that old man is? I think it's rather obvious –points at the word 'Ichijo'-)

The Vampire Messenger sighed as she returned to the pure-blood's room. There was totally nothing interesting in the Moon Dorms. All she could do was to rot in the Kuran's room. '_Great way to waste time,_' Seine thought sarcastically. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Why does time pass so god-damned freaking-ly slow!?

"Sighing makes you grow older sooner than you should." The noble vampire recognized that voice also immediately.

"What do you want, Kaname-**sama**." Her hand shot to her mouth. Did she just use the honorific 'sama' with his name? She turned around and stared at the pure-blood who looked like he did not care.

"The Moon Dorms is out of rooms, you have a choice of sharing a room with Ruka or Rima," Kaname landed his gaze on the noble vampire. She had a look which said 'I-don't-know-either-of-them'. Kaname sighed and beckoned to her. He led her through the maze-like Moon Dorms and he stopped in front of two rooms separated from the rest.

"Ruka's room is on the left and Rima's room is on the right; you can go in and have a talk with them. Report to me later and tell me who you want to share a room with when you're done. I'll be in the library," Kaname disappeared after that. Seine stared at the spot where he once stood and cursed him. What arrogance…'_but his air of arrogance is unlike those of others… actually… he isn't that arrogant; I'm… just too sensitive… a better phrase to describe him would be an air of royal and superior…anything but arrogant…_' Seine shook herself out of the thoughts. Since when had she developed a good impression of that pure-blood? She sighed and walked into the room on the left. Seine came face to face with another female noble vampire with short, neat hair who seemed rather disappointed and surprised to see her.

"Ohayo Ruka-san," Seine smiled sincerely. Ruka looked at her rather… coldly.

"Ohayo," she replied, not exactly pleased. Seine could sense that Ruka was not happy to see her.

"Ruka-san, if I was to share a room with you what will your reaction be?" Seine sighed, wanted to get over this as soon as possible. Ruka sent her a cold look.

"As long as you don't bother me, I won't care." Seine figured out that although she had an 'I-don't-care' look, she will be extremely displeased. Silently, she escaped the room. '_I hope Rima-san is nicer…_' The Vampire Messenger wisely decided to knock on the door this time. Soon, a girl with an emotionless face opened the door. She had her hair up in two high pigtails. Seine could not help but to secretly admire the girl's beauty, although she was not prompt to showing it.

"Rima-san, would you mind me as a roommate?" Seine fidgeted. An expression of surprise crossed her face but what bit of emotions she showed soon drained from her face. She shook her head. Seine thought that she was not a very talkative one and was glad. She much preferred silence herself.

"So… Rima-san, do you accept me as your roommate?" Seine fidgeted. She really, really hoped that Rima would accept for she knew that if she rejects, she will be forced to share a room with one of the boys. Seine would much rather sleep with someone of the opposite gender than to risk being killed in the middle of the night by Ruka. Rima looked thoughtful. She looked at the Vampire Messenger from up to down, and finally, she gave the magic words.

"Come in, please." Seine silently cheered.

"Please, give me a moment, I will be back soon," Seine flashed a quick smile. She traced the pure-blood's scent and soon found herself outside the door to the library. After taking a deep breath, Seine went into the room. Kaname was sitting on a red velvet armchair, reading. Seine bowed lowly as a custom before speaking.

"Kaname-san, can I please share a room with Rima-san?" Kaname's eyes looked up with a look that said 'I-knew-it-will-be-Rima'.

"Go get your things and don't disrupt the Day class pupils' lessons," Kaname's eyes returned to his book. Sometimes, Seine wished that he would speak more. '_Why doesn't he like to speak? His voice is good, ugh!_' Seine immediately escaped from the room. She had forgotten that the pure-blood has the ability to read mind. She did not see the amused and surprised look which appeared on his face.

"Takei Seine… you're so dumb… How can you forget about his ability to read minds…?" Seine sighed and asked herself. She stopped outside Kaname's room and gently pushed the door. Quietly, she went in and heeded towards Kaname's nightstand where she placed the sets of uniforms. After that, she went to her room in the Sun Dorms and managed to slip out without anyone knowing.

She used her photographic memory to remember the route to Rima's room and soon she was outside the door. Seine pushed the door gently and went inside without a single word. Rima did not seem to mind having another in the room. Seine saw another bed beside Rima's and she set her things in the other cupboard. Somehow, she figured out which cupboard was Rima's. Seine lied down on her bed and gave a deep sigh. Something told her than life in Cross Academy is going to twist her originally well-planned life. Seine shrugged before she decided to try and get some sleep.

Yuuki was deep in thoughts. '_No wonder she looked so vexed when she saw me… So Takei-san is a vampire,_' Yuuki was tapping her pen on the table.

"Miss Cross, answer question 17 please," the teacher growled. Yuuki jumped up.

"Huh, what…?" Yuuki looked around. The class burst into peals of laughter.

"Answer is 67c – 21," Yuuki heard a voice whisper.

"6…67c – 21…?" Yuuki tried. The teacher seemed shocked but he gestured for Yuuki to sit down. Yuuki heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Yuuki said to no-one in particular. Yuuki decided to concentrate on lessons.

Soon, class was over and the exchange took place. Yuuki shook Zero and he woke up, only to walk towards another direction. Yuuki sighed and hurried to the gates. As she expected, all the Day class girls were standing at the gates, waiting for the Night class pupils.

"Alright girls, go back to your Dorms!" Yuuki shouted with weak attempts to round them up. The Day class girls ignored her. Suddenly, the gates opened. The girls screamed madly when they saw the Night class pupils coming in; Kaname was at the lead with Takuma and Aidou behind him.

"Hello girls, my, all of you are getting prettier each day!" Aidou greeted. Some girls fainted. Yuuki sighed and desperately, she tried to force the Day class girls in.

"Hey, isn't that Takei-san?" Yuuki heard one girl whisper to another.

"Yeah, see, I told you, her admission to the Day class was just an error; she's a Night class pupil," another voice whispered back. Yuuki groaned when the girls tried to hug the Night class pupils.

"All of you, in now," a cold voice commanded. Yuuki turned around and to her relief, she saw Zero standing there. The girls glared at Zero before they released their grips on the Night class pupils reluctantly. They walked back to their Dorms sulkily and some cursed Zero under his breath.

"Thank you, Zero. We should be going on patrol now," Yuuki said with gratitude. Zero glanced at her and walked away without any words. Yuuki ran after him.

Seine mentally cursed herself as she tried to concentrate on the whiteboard. She found herself glancing at the pure-blood every now and then and she could not understand herself. Suddenly, as if sensing something, Kaname turned back and Seine forced herself to stare at the teacher. She bit her lips. As much as she wanted to think about what she is feeling now, she knows that her mind would be intruded by the Kuran. She prayed for the class to end soon. Being in the same room as Kaname… it made her feel uncomfortable yet at the same time blissful.

Seine gave a sigh of relief when class finally ended. For a moment, she thought that she will not be able to breathe anymore. She shook her head vigorously. Why is he affecting her so much? Rima walked alongside with Seine as they went back to their room.

"Ano, Rima-san, do you dislike me?" Seine suddenly asked when they were in their room. Rima looked surprised.

"What makes you think so?"

"Well, you seem to speak very little and your face… it's always straight." Rima laughed. Seine looked up in surprise.

"I'm always like this around people… I apologize. It's only when I'm around Shiki I'm able to express myself. Sorry. I don't hate you, I really don't."

"I'm glad…" Seine sighed. She did not like making enemies.

"Have a good sleep and sweet dreams," Rima said, before she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams too."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Pray that you won't kill me for the lame ending. I'm idea-drained and I'm not even supposed to be on the computer now! Anyway, thanks to all readers.


	3. History Haunts

I decided that I was MIA for long enough. So, here's the 3rd chapter. I hope it's better because well, I worked pretty hard on it. ZeroxYuuki will be coming in at a later part, I can't reveal anything about how it will come in without spoiling it besides the fact that Kaname and Seine have to get together first. Thanks to all people who supported this fiction, I hope it wouldn't be a disappointment to you.

I'm starting to wonder whether Takei Seine is becoming a little Mary-Sue-ish. I guess, I shall have to put her under surveillance.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not my property.

**Third chapter of "Breaking the Rules for You"**

**History Haunts**

_He who faded away with the wind, _

_She who walks without a dream._

_He who for her gave up his life,_

_She who never cleared her eyes._

_**(c) Anonymous**_

_"Seine, don't be afraid, mother will always be with you!" The elegant lady hugged the terrified seven years old girl and cooed softly._

_"Mother... Will father be alright?" The girl looked up with wet red eyes and asked between sobs._

_"He will be alright, after all, father is strong, right?" The lady smiled faintly and hugged the young girl tightly, reassuring her. _

_"Yes... Father is strong... But those people..." The girl shivered, "they are no less stronger than father!" The lady was silenced by the young girl's words. She knew it was true. Her husband was a strong vampire, much more powerful than the average vampires but those people, they are from the most powerful family of vampire hunters too!_

_"Mother? I can hear footsteps approaching us! Are we going to die? Are we?" The child suddenly shrieked. The lady was snapped back to reality and her ears pricked. Indeed the footsteps of five men, all armed heavily, were approaching them. She felt her heart falling. Her husband... Whatever had happened to him?_

_"Stay silent, Seine, it will be over soon," the lady tried to calm her daughter down and embraced her tighter. _

_"Where are those blood-sucking monsters?" They heard a man yell. _

_"Look around, Sakashi!" Another man replied. Seine's blood boiled. Blood-sucking monsters? For all she knows, her family NEVER drinks direct blood! At the most, they hunted ANIMALS!_

_"We are not blood-sucking monsters! You are the monsters! Why do you hunt us? We did you humans no harms!" Seine broke free from her mother's embrace and ran out, bumping into the vampire hunters face-to-face._

_"So the little beast shows herself... Where's your mother!?" The man wearing a purple velvet cloak yelled, pointing the shiny black gun into her face. Seine froze on the spot. She was scared. She had never encountered a vampire hunter face on. _

_"Leave my daughter alone!" The lady ran out and stood in front of her child protectively._

_"Takei Yuuko, so you appeared!" One of the men wearing a skull necklace pointed his gun at her, obviously gleeful that he had finally found the target._

_"Do whatever you wish with me, don't harm my child!" _

_"Tch, so vampires have mother instincts as well?" The same man mocked. The lady ignored him._

_"Please, spare my daughter, don't harm her! She's innocent; she hasn't even had her first taste of blood yet! She... She can adapt to human food, I swear!" The lady pleaded again. _

_There was a pause of silence._

_"We wouldn't be as stupid as to believe you blood-sucking creatures! Kill them, come on guys, let's move!" A man yelled and charged head on at Yuuko. Yuuko was no idiot as well, she well expected this action._

_"My husband and I never wanted to harm any humans..." Yuuko snarled, and allowed her vampire nature to take over,"but since you humans are hunting us to such extends, I guess kindness never pays!" Yuuko's nails extended and she stabbed her hand into the man who charged at her. Her eyes were now a dangerous shade of scarlet red, speaking of more dangers than the blood staining her hands now. The other men weren't discouraged, in fact Yuuko's action had the very opposite effect. They raised their weapons and stared at her with a cold look._

_"Run, Seine. Run now," Yuuko commanded in her firmest tone. Seine trembled slightly._

_"But mother..."_

_"I said run!" Yuuko snarled, "be gone from my sight, I never want to see you again!" Seine was dumbstruck by her mother's words. Why, mother? I thought you loved me above all! As a child, she did not know. How much her mother truly cared for her. The meaning behind those harsh words. She simply took to her heels. 'I never want to see you again, mother!'_

Seine leaped up from her bed, my face decorated with beams of cold sweats. Her lips were trembling. She have not had this dream in a few decades. Why did she suddenly had this dream again?_ 'Mother...' _Seine whimpered silently,_ 'I'm the one who caused your death.'_

Seine turned to offer a glance to the old grandfather clock situated in the corner. It was only 3pm. Much too early for her to wake up. Yet after the nightmare, she knew she could sleep no longer. Even if she did, her nap would not be a peaceful one. Carefully, she slipped on the pale yellow jacket she left on the nightstand beside her bed. The creamy yellow shade of the jacket's material matched the untainted white of her nightgown. To reduce the noise she would create, Seine made use of her advanced ability, dimensional travel to reach her destination.

Fresh air feels good, Seine thought so. Unlike the other members of her race, she liked the sunshine. She was a slight masochist, and she enjoyed the slight piercing pain. It somehow lessens the guilt she felt towards her mother's death.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be out here, Takei-san?" Seine was more surprised than scared by the voice.

"Arashi... What are you doing here?" Seine tried to keep a calm tone, but anger leaked out. The tall figure who was standing on a tree branch of a tall oak tree smiled coyly.

"You're as feisty as ever, aren't you? My, and I thought working as a Messenger would benefit you..." The man suddenly appeared next to Seine. He picked a strand of her hair and kissed it gently. Seine broke free the contact, the strand of hair that Arashi was holding broke off in the process.

"Such a pity," Arashi commented, directing his words at the loose strand of hair that he is holding now. Seine gave a snort of disgust and stared at Arashi's handsome face. Like all other vampires, Arashi was inhumanly handsome. He had dark brown hair, even darker than Kaname's hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of green, glorious and intimidating. He wore a black, turtleneck sweater that did little in hiding his muscular body, and long black leather pants. His arms were folded across his chest and the thick golden ring on his index finger had a large ruby shaped as a cross was embedded on it.

"Speak up, you freak. What do you want?"

"That's not the way to speak to an old friend, is it?"

"Please don't lower my status by referring to yourself as my friend."

"What status do you have, after being demoted from a noble vampire to a Vampire Messenger?"

Silence.

Seine had no reply for this.

"I'm only here to inform you this," Arashi smiled again, "you are to attend the Vampire Banquet, _as Kuran Kaname's servant._"

Silence.

"Hahahaha. Your jokes did improve, Arashi," Seine suddenly broke down and spoke in a mocking tone.

"You are to attend the Vampire Banquet as Kuran Kaname's servant," Arashi repeated.

"Sure, do you hear the crows barking? I'm sure I did."

"It wasn't mean to be a joke."

"I see, is that another attempt to mock me, for not being a pure blood like YOU, thus unable to attend the Banquet?"

"It wasn't meant to mock you either," Arashi shook his head. A few moments of silence passed.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. The Council of the Ancients wants to punish me further, thinking that leaving me here to have education is not enough?"

"Actually, it's because Ichiou wants to see how Kuran will make up for your clumsiness," Arashi grinned.

"I pity Kaname-sama."

"Indeed you should," Arashi parted his lips to speak again, after a short pause. "Today, I didn't come to have a squabble with you. I'm here to meet with Kuran, so, I shall see you another time in near future, Takei-san." Arashi smiled widely at this point, and a tail of leaves took his place.

"Arashi, what are you doing in this academy...?" Seine asked the air quietly, after a few moments of immobility.

"Kuran Kaname," Arashi stated plainly. Kaname looked up from his velvet-cover book and closed it, upon seeing Arashi's face. Arashi's eyes were tightly shut.

"Hiou Arashi."

"You should know the reason of my visit," Arashi began.

"Yes, I murdered her," Kaname paused slightly, "the Madly Blooming Princess, your sister." Arashi was quiet for a moment.

"I hold no grudge against you for that, after all this is just a sick game amongst the pure blood to seek more power," Arashi spoke.

"What are you here for, then?"

"About her, Takei Seine. Don't you ever think about touching her. Although she is just a pawn," Arashi opened his eyes, revealing crimson red irises.

"I see, you care for her that much?" There was a slight pause.

"Yes, I do," Arashi sighed and looked up, opening his mouth to reveal his fangs.

"At first, I had no interests in participating in this game," Kaname paused slightly, "but I suppose, the game just gets more and more interesting. Yet you do understand, don't you? We are all pawns on the chessboard that that man created for us."

"I also understand that you won't allow yourself to be played around like that, Kuran. That's why, I'm here today, to offer you my blood."

"It's only when the powers of all the pure blood is combined in one body will we stand a chance against that man," Kaname stood up and opened his mouth, revealing his fangs. The delicate canine teeth seemed to be harmless until they extended.

"Seine, please take care of her, but let me warn you, never touch her. You do know who's her real master, don't you? Even though she doesn't know it herself," Arashi smiled lightly.

"I do, thank you for reminding me," Kaname held Arashi's arms and positioned his mouth at Arashi's neck. One of the the black knight on the chessboard suddenly shattered as Kaname sunk his fangs in Arashi's neck, reaching an important artery. Arashi's face was still as Kaname took his blood in huge gulps.

"You must have starved, eh?" Arashi chuckled. Kaname did not response. He was tending to his thirst. Slowly, the world grew blur in Arashi's vision, until when he finally collapsed.

"Ah, dear sister, I shall soon see you," Arashi smiled and lifted his hand, watching his own body disappearing into tiny glowing particles. Kaname watched the serene look on Arashi's face until when he finally disappeared. _Disappeared with the wind._ He cleaned the trail of blood at the corner of his mouth and looked out of the tinted window. It was still early. He had time for rest.

By this time, Seine had already went back to her room. She was still pondering over Arashi's words._ 'Attend the Banquet? What a joke.' _She shook her head. It should not be of significance to her. After all, she was only a pawn since the day her parents had been murdered by vampire hunters. No feelings of her own, no goal of her own.

_She who walks without a dream._

That is right. She must work harder to get stronger, to not disappoint the people who had such high expectations of her.

"Zero! Will you wait up already? I had been running for the past 10 minutes if you haven't noticed yet!" Yuki panted. The two guardians of the Cross Academy were commanded to enforce law at the gates again. Zero turned around and tilted his head, lowering his eyes to Yuuki's legs.

"Blame it on your short legs," Zero said simply and continued walking at the speed he please. Yuki grumbled and continued running after Zero's trail. The crowd of girls in black uniform soon came into the prefects' sight. They were holding signboards with names of the various celebrity members of the Night Class, and of course, some of them went as far as preparing pompoms.

"Alright, please stand behind the borders!" Yuki immediately leaped into action and stretched her arms out. On the other hand, Zero only stood on his spot and glared at the girls on the side where he was supposed to control.

"Go back to your Dorms." The girls dare not defy Zero who was famous for his brutality. Zero turned to look at Yuki who was desperately trying to keep the girls on her side off. Zero sighed. This was just another long day.

Kaname was resting in his room. He placed his hand on the glass panel and closed his eyes, tilting his head to look at the spot where the body of Arashi once laid.

_He who for her gave up his life._

Kaname wiped his mouth one last time, and finally got up from his seat.

_She who never cleared her eyes._

Again, the night class pupils were walking through the gates like super models. All eyes fell on them as they came into sight. Loud shrieks of joys emitted from the girls and the boys were drooling. The members of the night class were elegant as usual, and Kaname looked much more energetic and alluring than all the rest of his classmates. Seine, on the other hand, looked absolutely tired and wrecked.

Yuuki waved to Seine who smiled wearily in return. Yuuki noticed that Seine's skin was more of a scarlet red than her usual pale white, but chose not to ask her any questions. Seine's eyes never left the alluring pure blood's figure, until she realized that looking at him had turned into an unhealthy obsession. She frowned, and bit her lips._ 'What should I do, mother? I think this is going overboard. Was this how you acted when you were attracted to father?'_ Forgetting that Kaname had the ability to read mind, Seine felt into her own deep thoughts.

_And the nightmares would haunt you, every single night, until you realize what's in store for you._

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

THERE. FINALLY. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!

I WANT TO SCREAM THIS:

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FICTION! I'M STILL WRITING IT!

Thanks to all readers who read, and bigger thanks to all reviewers who gave me the courage and push to continue this fiction which I would had given up on otherwise!


End file.
